Annabeth at OCD: What Could Go Right?
by JustEmmaIsFine
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first CLique story. Please review and I will update:
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to rewrite my story PJO is where? because I've changed my writing standards over the last six months. I hope you like this new version, and I promise that Massie will be bashed.**

**Enjoy.**

Annabeth POV

Ugh. Why did my mother HAVE to send me to some prep school? I get that they have a great architecture program, but nothing can compare to having Hephaestus teaching you about structure and mechanics every Saturday morning.

At least Percy was coming with me. He wasn't happy about it either, but at least the high school section was co-ed.

I finished packing my suitcase, and was heading out the door of the Athena cabin, when Malcolm stopped me.

"Remember that you're only there for the architecture program, and nothing else."

"I will. I'll also send you some blueprints for you to give to Mom for Olympus's new rec room."

I walked outside and knocked on Percy's door. He finally came out in a wrinkled green polo and some jeans.

"You ready?"

He smiled in response, and we walked to Thalia's tree, where Percy's mom was waiting to take us to some fancy estate that was kind enough to host us because their daughter was in the same grade as us.

Three hours later, we pulled into the massive driveway. Percy and I got out, and I rang the doorbell.

Massie POV

"MASSIE! Get the door!"

I strutted down the stairs, taking as long as long as possible to reach the door.

When I opened it, I saw a boy and a girl, both who were very beautiful. The boy was definitely worthy of the PC, especially since I had just broken up with my boyfriend.

The girl was totally different. She had scrolls of paper sticking out of her suitcase, and she had an aura of power, like she was the President or something. She studied me with her cold grey eyes, like I was a blueprint or something.

Luckily, my mom came into the massive foyer. "Well, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Annabeth, and this is my boyfriend Percy."

BOYFRIEND? This girl did NOT deserve him.

"Massie, can you show them to their rooms?"

I sighed, because Percy's room was right next to Annabeth's, and they shared a bathroom.

After showing them around, I called all of the PC, so we could plan the perfect way to get Percy away from Annabeth. We will not fail.

Later That Evening: Annabeth POV

"Did you see Massie's face when you told her that I was your boyfriend? Priceless."

"I saw it as soon as we walked inside. You're such a Seaweed Brain."

"It's on!"

After sparring with Percy and beating him 59 times, we decided to go to bed. Luckily, we had a whole weekend before we had to the Tartarus-like prep school full of Aphrodite-like girls. Joy.

**So, what did you think? I think this one was better than my first one.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have all advanced classes,  
and swimming.  
Oh, and let's pretend that OCD has a high school. Okay? Good.  
ANNABETH POV  
"Percy! Wake up! We only have 15 minutes!" I yelled as loud as I could into Percy's room. Seconds later, the shower was running, and my boyfriend's room was empty.  
I looked around the "small" bedroom. It was as large as the Athena cabin. I missed the blueprints that covered the gray walls near my bed. The white intercom on the nightstand beeped. "Annabeth, it's time to go." Massie yelled into the intercom.  
I dragged Percy out of his room, outside, and finally into the large car, where the snobby girl herself was waiting, this time with a blonde girl.  
"Annabeth, it gets a little crowded if everyone sits up front. Get into the back seat."  
"Alright then, come on Percy, we're getting in the back together." Percy willingly obeyed. He was about to sit down when the car lurched forward and he fell back into Massie's lap.  
"Percy, you can just stay up here with me, if you like."  
MASSIE POV  
Percy didn't even notice me, even when I was wearing my miniskirt! He just jumped into the backseat with Annabelle.  
We finally reached Alicia's house. When Alicia got in, her face lit up when she noticed MY boyfriend.  
"Who's that?" She whispered.  
"My boyfriend!" I replied. It was almost the truth. Annabel or whatever her name was, was going down.  
After picking up Dylan and Kristen, the car finally stopped at OCD. I jumped out gracefully, and the rest of the PC followed. I heard a kiss, and when I looked behind me, Percy was reluctantly getting back into the car to head to Briarwood.  
Annabeth walked faster into the building. I took the time to look at her outfit. Faded jeans, orange tee shirt, and a NYY cap like Alicia's old pink one, that was sticking out of her back pocket. There was no way that this girl was going to survive.  
Annabeth got all her important new person documents. The PC and I walked down the hallway, leaving her behind.  
"HEY! BLOCK! Where is the AP Calculus room?" Annabeth yelled into my ear. She snickered like a schoolgirl, then walked off like nothing ever happened.  
School was finally over, and everyone was talking about the new boy at Briarwood. Nobody would ever believe that Annabeth was the lucky girl, but I could convince everyone that Percy was taken by ME, and me only.  
Annabeth was in for one hell of a ride.


End file.
